The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for reading an original photographic or document image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transparent original have to move an original photographic or document image in an image reading apparatus.
An image reading apparatus for reading an original photographic or document image is known and is commonly referred to as an image scanner. The image scanner reads the original image upon receiving a command from a host computer, and outputs the image to the host computer. The host computer then displays the image on a display device, such as a monitor screen.
Prior art image scanners that are predominately available include a scanner commonly known as a flat bed scanner. Such flat bed scanners read image “reflective originals,” or images that reflect, rather than allow light to be transmitted therethrough.
As illustrated in FIG. 11 (PRIOR ART), a prior art flat bed scanner 90 includes a scanner body 91 and a light shielding cover 92. Light shielding cover 92 is formed to entirely cover a platen glass 100 positioned above an upper surface of scanner body 91. One side of light shielding cover 92 is attached to scanner body 91 by a hinge 99, so that light shielding cover 92 pivots in a direction B about hinge 99.
For scanning the original, first light shielding cover 92 is pivoted about hinge 99 to an open position, and next the reflective original (not shown) is placed on platen glass 100 with a reading side facing down. The reflective original makes close contact with an original placement plane 88 of platen glass 100 by closing light shielding cover 92. The closing of light shielding cover 92 also helps to shield against external light.
An optical block 93 in scanner body 91 is positioned under platen glass 100. Optical block 93 is moved along platen glass 100 by an optical block driver (not shown), and includes a light source 94 that lights the reflective original on platen glass 100, a reflective mirror 95, a projection lens 96, a line sensor 97 that has a light receiving plane 89.
Light source 94 emits a linear form of light so that light irradiated from light source 94 lights the reflective original on platen glass 100 in a linear manner, after the luminous flux is adjusted by an optical system (not shown). After being reflected on reflective mirror 95, the light reflected on the reflective original reaches light receiving plane 89 of line sensor 97 through projection lens 96, and the image of the original is formed on light receiving plane 89 of line sensor 97.
A multiple number of photoelectric conversion elements are linearly arranged on light receiving plane 89 of line sensor 97. Electrical charges that correspond to the intensity of the reflected light representing the images of the original are accumulated in the photoelectric conversion elements. Subsequently, by sequentially transferring these individual electrical charges accumulated in the photoelectric conversion elements and processing the signals based upon these electrical charges, the image information of one line, or a single data line along a primary scanning direction, is read. This process is referred to as primary scanning.
Moreover, optical block 93 is moved in a direction F perpendicular to the arrangement direction of the photoelectric conversion elements on line sensor 97. As optical block 93 moves, line sensor 97 reads the image information of the single data line as line sensor 97 is moved in direction F. This process is referred to as secondary scanning. As a result of the primary and secondary scanning processes, the original image appearing on the reflective original on platen glass 100 is read in a two-dimensional manner.
Flat bed scanner 90 can also be used to read other types of transparent originals, such as 35 mm photographic film, by substituting the light shielding cover 92 with a transparent original adapter. The transparent original adapter (not shown) includes an independent light source and is formed to completely cover platen glass 100 of scanner body 91 in the same way as light shield cover 92.
To read a 35 mm film, the 35 mm film is placed directly on original placement plane 88 of platen glass 100 in the same way as with a reflective original. Light source 94 in optical block 93 is then turned off, and the independent light source (not shown) in the transparent original adapter is turned on. Light that has been transmitted through the 35 mm film while the independent light source is turned on is lead to optical block 93, thereby forming an image of the 35 mm film on the light receiving plane of line sensor 97 in a manner similar to the reflective original.
By using an independent light source on the transparent original adapter to illuminate the 35 mm film, it is possible to read, in a two-dimensional manner, the image of the 35 mm film on platen glass 100 by simply moving optical block 93 in the same manner as when reading the reflective original.
In recent years, a new film system has been developed, commonly referred to as an “Advanced Photo System” (APS). In the new standard film used for the APS system, a film having a magnetic memory domain (hereinafter referred to as a film) is stored inside a cartridge. The film remains in the cartridge even after the development process. As a result, a user does not have to touch the film after development or handle the film while the film is maintained within the cartridge.